


Liar

by vicktick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick
Summary: based on this prompt"I really wanted a moment between Steve and Tony after the whole 'no trust, liar' scene. Like Steve sitting by Tony's bedside and just watching over him as he rests, just holding what Tony placed in his hand and holding it,  as if it were Tony's actual heart, against his chest."
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neotericmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericmyth/gifts).

Tony has put a lot of miles on his soul. Both figurative and literally. He had spent the last ten years trying to right the wrongs he had committed. Tony has a lot of sins to atone for. It’s partially why he had been so willing to just drift away in space until his time was up. And deep down, he knows that would be a death he didn’t _really_ deserve.

But that didn’t happen, and he is back on Earth trying to undo more damage he had inflicted. And what does Tony do when he feels guilty? Lashes out, that’s what. So, of course, when confronted with Steve for the first time in years, devastated about losing the kid, _his_ kid, he crumbles. 

Tony is deteriorating right in front of his teammates—his _friends_—eyes and there is nothing he can do to stop it. He calls Steve a liar, he confesses how much he needed him and how it’s too late. Tony slaps what is effectively his heart in Steve’s hand because he might be with Pepper, but he never was a good person, and Steve has always had it over her. And, boy, is that loaded, because there is no one in this room he needs more right now than Steve. And he is _right there_ but also galaxies away at the same time. It’s that thought that does him in. He feels his frail, weak body—because not all of us are super-soldiers, Steve—hit the floor. The last thing he hears is Steve shouting “Tony!”.

* * *

When Tony wakes, he is back in that damnable hospital bed again. He glances at the chair next to him. Pepper isn’t there—it’s better that way, she deserves more.

A voice comes from the other corner of the room. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry, Tony.”

Steve is sitting hunched over, the arc reactor hanging loosely in his hands. It wouldn’t take much for it to slip from them and clatter on the ground. Tony sighs, “I wish that changed anything.” 

“I was so caught up in everything with Bucky that I forgot that I had you guys too. That I had you. I should have come back before—well, before.”

Tony scoffs, “But you didn’t. And it all went to shit. But none of that matters. I didn’t need you anyway. I never did.” Just like he didn’t need the reactor. It was time to leave it all in Steve’s hands. He just screws everything up anyway. God, he is damn good at wearing guilt—when had that happened? Oh, right, around when Steve came crashing into his life.

“You’re a liar, Tony.” Tony huffs and looks back towards the ceiling. 

“Yeah, I might be. I have always been in some form or fashion. You never were though,” Tony says.

“Then I guess it’s time for us to start being better. Together.” It’s never that easy. But they are past easy, aren’t they? 

“Maybe you’re right.” And maybe that’s enough. For now, at least.


End file.
